


Not all that shimmers is gold

by AyaKazumi



Series: Stars and Bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hugging, Implied Sexual Content, Stargazing, cliffhanger?, how much french kissing is too much for 'teens and up', i hope that ending isn't too bad, nerds, please don't kill me for this, that poor 4th wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaKazumi/pseuds/AyaKazumi
Summary: Because sometimes, the thing that shimmers is blue instead... ♥(I know it's actually "not all that glitters is gold" but I thought this might fit better!)This is supposed to be a cute little one shot, nothing serious and nothing that has anything to do with my other stories :3
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Stars and Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Not all that shimmers is gold

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot to get my head cleared up again. Somehow my mind is full and empty at the same time... does that make sense..?

It has been years since the monsters were set free from the underground by a small child called Frisk. It was all over the news back then and at first you weren't really sure what to think of this. 

After meeting some monsters that moved into your neighborhood, not long after they were finally cleared by the government, you quickly set those insecurities aside and made several friends in the process. There was the rather small lizard-like monster Alphys, always walking hunched over and rather jumpy at first. Her girlfriend, the tall, blue-scaled monster with long, striking red hair called Undyne, who apparently was the captain of the royal guard back underground, helped a lot in making Alphys come out of her shell. There was the royal couple, the tall, goat-like monsters with pristinely white fur, Asgore and Toriel. In the beginning they seemed a bit estranged but they got closer with time and a little help by their adoptive child, Frisk themselves. Last, but certainly not least, there were the skeleton brothers. To be honest, you didn't know what to think of them when you met them. The tall brother, surprisingly the younger one, turned out to be the most innocent and adorable Skeleton you think you'd ever meet. Papyrus loves spaghetti, loves cooking, loves puzzles and he loves his brother. Oh, his brother. The short skeleton, barely as tall as you, took your heart by storm. You didn't realize that at first, while laughing about Sans' jokes and after finding out about his depression helping him get better. You two became good friends, always there for each other. Papyrus became like family to you, holding a special little place in your heart, the rest of it taken up by his big brother.

It's been about a year since you realized you have... romantic feelings for your best monster friend. You both still have the same dynamic, joking back and forth, supporting each other with any and all problems you might encounter and having family sleepovers regularly. Just like this weekend. It's Saturday afternoon and you helped Papyrus cleaning the dishes before he disappeared in his room, 'nyeh'-ing on his way there, stage-whispering something along the lines of 'canoodling'. You shook your head at him, smiling to yourself because he's a precious bean. No, not **a** precious bean, Papyrus is **the** most precious cinnamon roll you would ever know, you're just about 100% sure.

"where's pap?" Sans asks you when you return to him in the living room, still smiling.

"Oh, he went to his room, sounding very excited. Does he have any new puzzles he's working on?" you ask and sit down next to him on the dark green sofa that lets you sink into it softly.

"well, sounds like him at least. but i dunno if he has anything new in the works, he didn't tell me anything yet." Sans shrugs and turns a bit to face you better. "that's a thing he does recently. he won't tell me anything about the puzzles he's making, surprising me with them over the week. can't say i dislike it" he explains and grins at the thought.

"Monsters do like their puzzles, I've noticed" you chuckle. "Some even do things to their puzzles with magic, it's fascinating! Like the time Papyrus used one of his bone attacks to lock that box, where you couldn't get the key past the bone but had to move the box onto the key. How does that even work!" you gush, looking over at Sans who grins even wider than before.

"oh that? that was blue magic. at least, one type of blue magic, there's actually two" he says and chuckles at your gaping expression, with your eyes wide with wonder.

You perk up and ask "Ohhh, I always wanted to know more about magic, can you tell me more?", leaning forward and bracing your hands on the cushion in front of you.

"nah, pal. i'm no teacher, go and ask tori to explain stuff like that. she's got a school after all." Sans tries to shrug you off, glancing aside but returning your gaze again a moment later.

Clasping your hands together you give him the best puppydog eyes you can manage "Pleaaaase? I bet you know more about Papy's magic than she does!"

You see him hesitate and fight with himself, judging by the way he's furrowed his brow. That's also a fascinating thing to you, but you haven't gathered enough courage to ask something so personal.

He eventually sighs heavily and slumps a bit more against the back of the sofa with his side "well, paps only knows how to use one of the types of blue magic. I don't know if anyone knows how to use the second type, aside from me..." he starts.

Feeling a big explanation coming on, you swing your legs up on the couch properly and straighten them out with your right leg between Sans and the backrest and your left leg over his right, that's still hanging off the couch. This prompts him to do the same though, laying his legs on top of yours, his slipper-clad feet against your sides.

"what paps used is the blue magic you're not allowed to move through. it stops any and all movement and, should the target move, will do damage. attacks usually take this colour when the monster wants to use it, so not all attacks of a monster will be blue. only exception is doggo, he was a sentry back underground and he's mostly blind. so he always used blue magic to find all moving things before running into them himself. let's ignore the fact that he might or might not have run into still-standing people, trees or walls because of this... technique." Sans stops for a moment and holds out his hand, creating a blue and halfway see-through bone. "so when you don't move-" he gestures for you to give him your hand and you lift your arm to do just that "-the attack phases right through you." Sans says and moves the bone through your arm without problem.

"That felt... weird..." you tell him and take back your arm, turning it to look at it from different angles. "Like, really cold but not?" He nods.

"yea, blue magic feels somewhat... cold to some. more like pressure to others or like a static feeling. so blue attacks can move through you but you can't move through blue attacks. i explained it to frisk with blue stop signs. their face was hilarious, i swear." you snicker at that but stop when he continues "the second type is a bit more specific and a lot harder to learn. it's turning something else blue, not just your attacks. inanimate objects are pretty easy, because, again, those don't move by themselves. with this type, you can move things the way you want." Sans hesitates but turns halfway towards the coffee table and the remote there starts glowing blue before lifting off the table and floating into Sans' waiting hand. "humans use the word telekinesis but this is just a different kind of blue magic. so, inanimate things are rather easy but i can do that with living things as well. which is another story all by itself because to turn someone blue, you have to first make them stop moving or it won't work. to force someone to stop isn't easy by all means, so just forcing one part of their body to stop and move them by extension is the usual way to go" he gestures for your arm again and you lift it. 

You feel a cold settling over your hand and see it glowing blue a moment later. True to Sans' explanation, you can't move your hand anymore and it moves around in front of you all by itself. It settles when Sans intertwines your fingers and drops the magic, giving your hand freedom once more (or half-freedom, being now laced with his hand). 

"And you can do that to a whole person?" You wonder and search his face. He grimaces for a second before averting his eyes and replying "i mean, i'd rather not and it takes a **lot** of my magic to do it, so i get tired really fast if i try. but, hypothetically, yes. i could". Still not meeting your eyes, he looks at your intertwined hands. You squeeze once and try to get his view back at you. He does look up and you smile at him reassuringly, knowing about the past problems he had and the depression they caused. His grin does widen and he straightens up a bit more. "yea. anyways. is there anything else you wanna know, now that i'm already at it?"

He looks like he hopes you'd say 'no', so you put the rest of your curiosity on the back-burner. "Nah, I'm good. This is all so interesting, though. I wish I could use magic too, this is so amazing." - "yeea. amazing, right..." Sans drawls and doesn't sound halfway as excited as you did. "anyways, wanna watch a movie or something? sun's gonna set pretty soon." he says with a jerk of his head in the direction of the window behind him. Due to it being autumn, the sun is setting pretty early already. The day has been really nice and warm, barely even a cloud in the sky, so you think for a moment before remembering something. 

"Wait, you like seeing the stars right? Why don't we go looking at them tonight?" you suggest and apparently this suggestion is a good one because Sans' face almost literally lights up and he eagerly answers "yea, we can absolutely do that!" - "So, do we go to the terrace upstairs later?" you ask. "no, no no, the light pollution of a city makes it so hard to see them, i know a better place." - "Oh?" - "ah, you'll see. let's make some snacks for dinner so we have something to eat when we're there"

With that settled, you both move into the kitchen, getting some sandwiches done with Sans even helping you (which you are not at all familiar with, he's gotta be really excited for this). Aside from drowning some of them in Ketchup for himself, he doesn't ruin any more of your creations and puts them away in a small basket. Once done, he stashes them away in the fridge for when it's properly dark outside. 

You sit down on the sofa again and zap through some TV channels, settling on a medical drama, laughing about the absurdity of the situations the doctors and nurses get themselves into.

Two episodes later, you check the window and notice that night has fallen. "Hey, it's dark out!" you exclaim. Sans perks up "i'll go get something to sit on, can you pack up the food?" - "Sure." So you do just that. Once you're done with putting the snacks into a bag for cool storage, Sans appears close to the front door, getting out of his slippers and into sneakers Papyrus insisted on buying for him when they first came to the surface.

"i got a blanket!" he calls to you, looking at what he's doing with his feet so he doesn't see you approaching. "Good, I got the snacks" you answer more quietly and he startles. You can't help but chuckle at his reaction and slip into your own outdoor shoes. He offers you a hand, not looking at you but inspecting the floor that seems very interesting for some reason. You don't think anything of it, taking his hand, as so often before, and let him take a shortcut to wherever he's planning to bring you.

The cold of the night takes you by surprise, with the day having been as warm as it was. Looking at your surroundings you notice a lot of rocky inclines. "Mt. Ebott?" you ask, without expecting an answer. "yup. it's far enough away from town so we can look at the stars properly" Sans retorts anyways and pulls you along by the hand you gave him. Following a narrow, winding path, you carefully walk behind Sans, who is still holding onto your hand. You won't complain, seeing as it makes your heart speed up pleasantly. After a few minutes, Sans stops and (regrettably) lets go of your hand to lay down the blanket he brought on the patch of grass you stopped on.

You take one or two calming breaths before setting down the bag containing your snacks. Sans plops down on the blanket and you follow suit before opening said bag to pull out the sandwiches, carefully passing the drowned-in-ketchup ones to Sans, to not have them drip onto your clothes. He thanks you quietly and waits for you to take one for yourself before taking a big bite out of his. You both eat your food in silence, enjoying the company of each other and the view.

After you're both done, with the bag closed and stowed away behind the two of you, you start talking again quietly. Soon, the topic turns to the stars above, having Sans talking this excitedly makes your heart flutter.

"did you know, that there was actually supposed to be thirteen zodiac signs? ophiuchus, or serpentarius, was always there, ever since the zodiac were 'decided' upon, but it didn't fit in as neatly, so they left it out." he points in the direction of a specific clutter of stars "it's right between hercules and scorpius..", you bow down, close to his head, to get a similar angle on his arm. You don't notice the blue tint on his cheeks when he tells you all the names of the stars of this constellation.

He changes topic then, lowering his arm and sitting up a bit straighter, making you straighten up as well. "also, the big dipper and the little dipper?" -you nod to signal you're listening- "yea, those are what's called an 'asterism'. they are part of a bigger constellation, so the big dipper is a part of the constellation of ursa major and the little dipper is a part of ursa minor. though, i didn't really see a bigger constellation around the little dipper when i found that little tidbit."

"in the underground, there were no stars. well, obviously-" you chuckle quietly at this "but we had the wishing room. a big cavern in waterfall, covered wall to wall in shiny, glowing crystals. so they look similar enough, aside from the fact that those crystals don't move and change..." a sad little smile spreads across your lips when he turns to you. "all in all, the wishing room can't hold a candle to the real thing, but it's unlike anything the surface has. it's unique, the way it is." he finishes quietly and gives you a sidelong look. After a moment of hesitation you decide to ask; "Can we go there sometime? It sounds so pretty." 

He looks taken aback for a moment but answers "sure thing..."

Just then, the wind decides to pick up a bit and blows the cold air of the night across the top of the mountain, making you shiver. "ya cold there, bud?" Sans asks and grins. You glare at him playfully "Oh, come on, you know very well how fast the cold gets to me." - "true." he answers and chuckles, holding his arm out for you "well, care about sharin' some warmth?"

You cuddle up to him, as you often do, but not without your heart picking up its pace.

He continues with his excited talk about the firmament above, albeit more quietly, with his voice rumbling through your side. "that constellation over there is called pegasus." -he points once more, this time with the arm that's laid around your neck, making it easy for you to follow the direction he's pointing- "it's only visible at a certain time in the year, namely autumn. there are so many constellations out there that we can't see all the time, it's so fascinating!" You can basically hear the smile in his voice. Wanting to see for yourself you turn your head to look at him, almost bumping your nose against the ridge of his bony one.

Nose to nose, you stare at each other, surprised at the closeness of your faces. You notice his cheeks literally lighting up with a blue hued glow, the colour of his magic. You feel heat crawling up your face in a vigorous blush of your own until you can finally rip your gaze off of his eyelights and back at the stars (which don't look very different from each other, you notice). You feel him jerk his head back up as well, clearing his throat loudly.

His digression picks up after a bit of tense silence, making himself and you relax against each other once more. He even slips in a joke or two, having you smiling and chuckling along. You gaze up at him once more, having slipped down against his shoulder a while ago, and he trails off, turning his head to look back. The silence stretches again, with you searching each others' eyes for a long moment. Finally, excruxiatingly slowly, you tilt your head up and press a soft kiss to his mouth.

It takes you a moment to register, but his lack of response hits you like a truck once it does. You jerk away as if he burnt you, looking anywhere but at him. Why couldn't you control your feelings?? This is your best friend and you just had to go and ruin it by not keeping your emotions in check!

You beat yourself up over this, not noticing his growing blush. You pull your legs up against yourself, hugging your knees close and laying your forehead down on your crossed arms, effectively hiding your face, when you feel a bony hand rubbing over your back, taking hold of your shoulder. 

"what... what's wrong?" he asks hesitantly. You suppress a sob and breathe in and out for a few moments before answering quietly "I'm sorry." 

There's a pause. "sorry? what for?" - "I ruined everything just now, didn't I?" you ask, turning your head enough to look at him through your hair and past your arm.

He tilts his head "ruin what?" - "Well, everything! Our friendship, the family bond we have with Papy-" he interrupts you softly "hey, nobody said that. stop that." You sniffle and choke back your tears. So far none have slipped out.

"What do you mean I didn't?" you ask once you calmed down enough to know you won't break down in tears right there. "well, you didn't really ask me, you just said you did, right?" he says quietly. You raise your head and flick your hair back out of your face "What are you saying?" you question him again, but you're unable to think anything else when he presses his mouth against your lips again.

Lips moving in unison, you uncurl your body and Sans cuddles up to you once more when you start to shiver again. The shivering doesn't stop, and he breaks the kiss this time. "let's say i'm trying to have you know that i like you too?"

You look at him with wide eyes, noticing the glowing blush that once again worked its way on Sans' cheeks. He's searching your eyes and after another moment of staring at him you squeal and fall against him in a hug. He chuckles and hugs you close as he falls back to lay down with your head on his shoulder.

He starts petting your hair and occasionally scritching in different places across your scalp. You cuddle into him some more, nuzzling his ribs and shoulder, before looking up at him again. When he notices you looking at him, he turns his head to search your eyes once more, as if he could find the answer to all his questions somewhere in there. Lifting yourself up some more with your arms, you close the distance and kiss him again.

Sans rolls onto his side, never breaking the intimate contact, and buries one of his hands in your hair, the other holding you close and stroking at your waist. With your arms slung over his shoulders, crossed behind his head, you hold him close, mewling into the kiss. Out of the corner of your half-lidded eyes you notice a bright sheen of blue magic before you feel Sans opening his mouth and touching your lips with something thats neither hot nor cold, neither wet or dry. You recoil, looking at it. 

It's a tounge. Your eyes look up at his eyes, or rather, the one glowing eyelight, its twin nowhere to be seen. He hesitates and rears back a bit himself, lifting his hand from your waist as well- "too much?"

He barely sees you shaking your head when you pull him close once more, with an open mouthed kiss to his mouth. His lifted hand finds your waist again, slipping onto your back and halfway curling around you in a fierce hug. You let his tounge find yours and sigh into him when it does. The dance that ensues sends shivers and jolts through your entire body, all the way down to your curled toes. You let your hands roam a bit, stroking the back of his head and his back, grabbing hold of his ribs, resulting in him groaning into you.

The noise makes you shiver all over, growing restless and fidgeting your legs against each other. 

A few moments later, Sans breaks the kiss-turned-make-out-session, breathing out without really needing to and looks into your eyes again. "i'd say we'll move this somewhere more... comfortable?" he asks lowly in a voice you've never heard from him before; quiet and low, a rumbling in his chest that sends more shivers over your already wrecked body. All you can do is nod as an answer and he chuckles at your eagerness.

You get up on wobbly legs, holding onto a nearby rocky wall while Sans picks up the blanket and folds it neatly. After he's stuffed it in the isolated bag he turns to you, smiling softly and offering a hand.

After the quick teleport and a look around yourself you notice that you're not back in the skelebro's house. This is your own flat.

"wouldn't wanna wake up pap, would we?" he asks in that low voice once more and you just shake your head quickly. He chuckles again and you pull him along by the hand he offered you, back into your bedroom. In the doorway Sans turns his head to wink at us as the door falls into its lock.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered a cliffhanger? I dunno :'D  
> please don't kill me for the ending, I suck at smut anyways  
> Should I write a second part that picks up where this left off? That would be mature then, naturally...


End file.
